Nick Bakay
Nick Bakay is an Actor, Writer and Producer. He is a Producer and Writer for Mom. Biography Bakay was born on the 8th of October in 1959 in Buffalo in New York, USA. He graduated from Kenyon College in Ohio. In 1983, Bakay graduated from the Professional Acting Program at SMU in Dallas, Texas with an MFA (Master of Fine Arts). After moving to New York, he spent the early part of his acting career performing in numerous theater productions. At the same time, he became a contributing editor for National Lampoon magazine, writing features and fake letters to the editor, and also creating a comic strip called "The Evil Clown." This led to a writing job and starring roles in two cable series, Night After Night, and Sports Monster. After landing a job as writer and sidekick/announcer on The Dennis Miller Show, Bakay decided it was time to move to Los Angeles. Since that time he has written, performed and guest-starred in many television series. He is currently married to Robin Bakay as of February 1994. Below are his Contributions for Mom. For further information on him and his contribution to the film industry please see IMDB. Credits Season 1 (22/22) * Pilot (Voice Actor) * A Pee Stick and an Asian Raccoon * A Small Nervous Meltdown and a Misplaced Fork * Loathing and Tube Socks * Six Thousand Bootleg T-Shirts and a Prada Handbag (Voice Actor) * Abstinence and Pudding * Estrogen and a Hearty Breakfast * Big Sur and Strawberry Lube * Zombies and Cobb Salad * Belgian Waffles and Bathroom Privileges * Cotton Candy and Blended Fish * Corned Beef and Handcuffs * Hot Soup and Shingles * Leather Cribs and Medieval Rack * Fireballs and Bullet Holes * Nietzsche and a Beer Run * Jail Jail and Japanese Porn * Sonograms and Tube Tops * Toilet Wine and the Earl of Sandwich * Clumsy Monkeys and a Tilted Uterus * Broken Dreams and Blocked Arteries * Smokey Taylor and a Deathbed Confession Season 2 (22/22) * Hepatitis and Lemon Zest * Figgy Pudding and the Rapture * Chicken Nuggets and a Triple Homicide * Forged Resumes and the Recommended Dosage * Kimchi and a Monkey Playing Harmonica * Crazy Eyes and a Wet Brad Pitt * Soapy Eyes and a Clean Slate * Free Therapy and a Dead Lady's Yard Sale * Godzilla and a Sprig of Mint * Nudes and a Six-Day Cleanse * Three Smiles and an Unpainted Ceiling * Kitty Litter and a Class A Felony * Cheeseburger Salad and Jazz * Benito Poppins and a Warm Pumpkin * Turkey Meatballs and a Getaway Car * Dirty Money and a Woman Named Mike * A Commemorative Coin and a Misshapen Head * Dropped Soap and a Big Guy on a Throne * Mashed Potatoes and a Little Nitrous * Sick Popes and a Red Ferrari * Patient Zero and the Chocolate Fountain * Fun Girl Stuff and Eternal Salvation Season 3 (22/22) * Terrorists and Gingerbread * Thigh Gap and a Rack of Lamb * Mozzarella Sticks and a Gay Piano Bar * Sawdust and Brisket * A Pirate, Three Frogs and a Prince * Horny-Goggles and a Catered Intervention * Kreplach and a Tiny Tush * Snickerdoodle and a Nip Slip * My Little Pony and a Demerol Drip * Quaaludes and Crackerjack * Cinderella and a Drunk MacGyver * Diabetic Lesbians and a Blushing Bride * Sticky Hands and a Walk on the Wild Side * Death, Death, Death and a Bucket of Chicken * Nazi Zombies and a Two-Hundred Pound Baby * Cornflakes and the Hair of Three Men * Caperberries and a Glass Eye * Beast Mode and Old People Kissing * A Catheter and a Dipsy-Doodle * Pure Evil and a Free Piece of Cheesecake * Mahjong Sally and the Ecstasy * Atticus Finch and the Downtrodden Season 4 (22/22) * High-Tops and Brown Jacket * Sword Fights and a Dominican Shortstop * Sparkling Water and Ba-dinkers * Curious George and the Big Red Nightmare * Blow and a Free McMuffin * Xanax and a Baby Duck * Cornbread and a Cashmere Onesie * Freckled Bananas and a Little Schwinn * Bad Hand and British Royalty * A Safe Word and a Rib Eye * Good Karma and the Big Weird * Wind Chimes and a Bottomless Pit of Sadness * A Bouncy Castle and an Aneurysm * Roast Chicken and a Funny Story * Night Swimmin' and an English Muffin * Martinis and a Sponge Bath * Black Mold and an Old Hot Dog * Tush Push and Some Radishes * Tantric Sex and the Sprouted Flute * A Cricket and a Hedge Made of Gold * A Few Thongs and a Hawaiian Funeral * Lockjaw and a Liquid Diet Season 5 (22/22) * Twinkle Lights and Grandma Shoes * Fish Town and Too Many Thank You's * A Seafaring Ancestor and a Bloomin' Onion * Fancy Crackers and Giant Women * Poodle Fuzz and a Twinge of Jealousy * Smooth Jazz and a Weird Floaty Eye * Too Many Hippies and Huevos Rancheros * An Epi-Pen and a Security Cat * Teenage Vampires and a White Russian * A Bear and a Bladder Infection * Bert and Ernie and a Blessing of the People * Push-Down Coffee and a Working Turn Signal * Pudding and a Screen Door * Charlotte Brontë and a Backhoe * Esta Loca and a Little Klingon * Eight Cats and the Hat Show * Crazy Snakes and a Clog to the Head * Spaghetti Sauce and a Dumpster Fire * A Taco Bowl and a Tubby Seamstress * Ocular Fluid and Fighting Robots * Phone Confetti and a Wee Dingle * Diamond Earrings and a Pumpkin Head Season 6 (22/22) * Pre-Washed Lettuce and a Mime * Go-Go Boots and a Butt Cushion * Ambulance Chasers and a Babbling Brook * Big Sauce and Coconut Water * Flying Monkeys and a Tank of Nitrous * Cottage Cheese and a Weird Buzz * Puzzle Club and a Closet Party * Jell-O Shots and the Truth about Santa * Pork Loin and a Beat Up Monte Carlo * Flamingos and a Dance-Based Exercise Class * Foot Powder and the Barrelworks Pirates * Hacky Sack and a Beautiful Experience * Big Floor Pillows and a Ball of Fire * Kalamazoo and a Bad Wedge of Brie * Sparkling Banter and a Failing Steel Town * Skippy and the Knowledge Hole * A Dark Closet and Therapy with Horses * Soup Town and a Little Blonde Mongoose * Lumbar Support and Old Pork * Triple Dip and an Overhand Grip * Finger Guns and a Beef Bourguignon * Crazy Hair and a Teeny Tiny Part of Canada Season 7 (6/22) * Audrey Hepburn and a Jalapeño Popper * Goat Yogurt and Ample Parking * Twirly Flippy Men and a Dirty Bird * Fake Bacon and a Plan to Kill All of Us * Wile E. Coyote and a Possessed Doll * Pork Butt and a Mall Walker References Category:Content Category:Crew Category:Episodic Characters Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Actors